gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA Advance
Тут представлен список миссий в Grand Theft Auto Advance, по островам и боссам. Портланд Винни * Jump Start - Отвезти Винни к мафиозному боссу в Momma's Restaurante * Dirty Laundry - Преследовать Федерико и убить его * Hot Wheels - Украсть Banshee, находящуюся на Atlantic Quays * Ill-Gotten - Собрать 3 чемоданчика с деньгами для мафии. * Payback - Убить 3 бандитов в Трентоне * Fake IDs - Встретить 8-Ball и заполучить фальшивые ИД-коды. * Getaway - Встретить Винни на Callahan Point перед бегством в город. 8-Ball * Twisted Metal - Привезти машину в утилизатор * Ill Repute - Отвезти три женщины туда, куда им нужно * Droppin' Bombs - Доставить товар 8-Ball'а покупателю на Hepburn Heights * Scorelli - Убить нескольких бандитов Скорелли и украсть его машину * Love Boat - Встретить Джонни и сопроводить его к его бару в целости и сохранности. Джонни * Time's Up - Kill 4 criminals that owe Jonnie in debt * Sober Driver - Drive Jonnie's girlfriend to Portland Harbour * Happy Hour - Collect 5 ingredients for Jonnie's "brew" * Grand Opening - Use the Idaho to blow up Diamond Sky * Pocket Rocket - Украсть базуку * Political Will - Beat up a senator who is trying to ban smoking in bars * Show the Money - Убить Freddy or pay off Jonnie's debt to King Courtney Остров Стаунтон Корль Куртни * Race to Run - Выиграть a race against the Yakuza * Latin Coffee - Собрать cans of coffe the Cartel have delivered in Bellville Park * The Big Score - Ambush a meeting between the Cartel leader Cisco's lieutenants * Fine Dining - Confront Cisco at Bellville Park Циско * Flying High - Доставить Cisco's shoe's to his shops on Staunton Island * Factory Wages - Blow up a factory making surveillance equipment * School's Out - Kidnap the Yakuza Co-Leader Asuka Kasen's niece Yuka Асука Касен * Kid's A Hero - Rescue Yuka from the Cartel * Ante Up - Torch a casino or kill a corrupt police officer * Two-Hand Toss - Beat up a star quarterback * Scorned Lover - Take out Biff Rock's bodyguards and steal his shoes * Sue Me Sushi - Pursuade 3 truck drivers to deliver their supplies to Asuka * Down The River- Enlist Mafia members to board Asuka's boat * Bad Pimpin' - Убить a pimp stealing Asuka's prostiutes and a pimp reponsible for Vinnie's death Шорсайд Вэйл Циско * Mystery Killer - Отправиться на сделку на Wichita Gardens or встретить Циско в аэропорту * Decoy Disaster - Act as a decoy to lure Cisco's enemies away from a drug conference * Truth Revealed - Trail и убить Винни 8-Ball * Love of Money - Escape from an ambush set by the Cartel Циско * Taking Revenge - Beat up the new Cartel Boss to find out who is after Mike Король Куртни * Smackdown - Убить 10 Ярди за 4 минуты Асука Касен * Assault Joint- Defeat King Courtney * Freedom Flies - Escape Liberty City by plane before the police catch you Street Races * Portland - 1 * Portland - 2 * Portland - 3 * Portland - 4 * Portland - 5 * Portland - 6 * Staunton Island - 1 * Staunton Island - 2 * Staunton Island - 3 * Staunton Island - 4 * Staunton Island - 5 * Staunton Island - 6 * Shoreside Vale - 1 * Shoreside Vale - 2 * Shoreside Vale - 3 * Shoreside Vale - 4 * Shoreside Vale - 5 * Shoreside Vale - 6 Другие миссии * Demolition Football pt:Missões do GTA Advance es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance Категория:Миссии Категория:Побочные миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA Advance Категория:GTA Advance Категория:Гонки Категория:Гонки в GTA Advance Категория:Прохождение